Beautiful
by MissBeam23
Summary: This is a oneshot about Nathan and Haley it is an extended scene from episode ALL THESE THINGS I'VE DONE...from season 4. It is at the end where Haley pulls Nathan away by his tie, after the kids go home. This is my first story so be kind. lol


**_Summary: This is my first story and I was just watching the episode ALL THESE THINGS THAT I'VE DONE and I decided to write an extended scene from Nathan's POV and it is where Nathan and Haley get home from the game and say goodbye to the kids. In my story Nathan does leave to see Lucas at the river court and then returns home to a big surprise. Read and see what happens._**

She pulled me away by my tie. Oh how she loved that tie, she told me once that she loved game days now because the team had to wear ties, she said it was all because she loved to see me dressed up but truthfully I know it is just because she can lead me around, but trust me I am not complaining, She can lead me around anywhere.

"So were the kids really that bad?" I ask as she walks us over to the kitchen.

"Oh you have no Idea, I actually wanted to strangle them." I looked at her and begin to laugh and she started to laugh, oh how I loved that laugh. She bent over to look in the fridge and as she did I saw the small **23** on her lower back, oh how it gave me butterflies.

As my thought drifted away I begin to think about the game and how Lucas threw those points away, he really didn't have to do that but boy am I glad he did.

"Which do you want" My mind was pulled away from its thoughts as I heard Haley speak.

"What" I asked

"Nathan are you listening to me, which do you want," She said.

"Which what" I asked again never hearing the question.

"Turkey or Bologna?" She said referring to the sandwich meat I wanted on my sandwich.

"Oh, uh Turkey, hey look Do you mind if I run over to the River Court I need to talk to Luke"

"Oh no go ahead, I'm going to go take a shower and when you get back we can eat."

"Ok Thanks." I said, I leaned down and kissed her bye and after her usual be careful, I love you and call me if you need anything I was out the door.

After My not so easy conversation with Lucas I decide to head back home to my wife and our lovely dinner of turkey sandwiches and nacho cheese Doritos, but hey who's complaining as long as we eat together it doesn't matter what we eat, so what if it's not steak, who cares, as long as Haley makes it, it will be gourmet.

As I walked up to the familiar door I knew Haley would have the door locked so I took my key out of my pocket and unlocked the door. I gently opened it so I wouldn't scare Haley if she was on the couch, but as I stepped into the dim living room she was no where to be scene, I knew she was probably getting dressed from her shower so I closed the door behind me and locked it and made my way down the hall to our bedroom. As I slowly opened the door and looked inside I still didn't see Haley and then I noticed a low light from the bottom of the bathroom door, I smiled to myself and I went and opened the door and as I did I slowly had the urge to stop breathing. It was amazing that even after all the times Haley and I have been together, the sight of her body still made me breathless.

"Hey! your back" She said as she wrapped the towel around her small body.

"Yeah, uh I guess I could probably use a shower myself." I slowly said as my breath caught up to the speed my heart was racing.

"Yeah, ok you take a shower while I get ready and make dinner." She said as she walked past me into our bedroom.

"Ok" I said as I caught the sight of her back and again there was that **23**, oooh cold shower, I need a cold shower……

I stepped out of the shower and I wrapped the towel around my body and went into the bedroom and after I dried off I put on a pair of red boxers, a pair of red checkered pajama pants and a white t-shirt as I threw the towel into the bathroom I walked back into the kitchen/living room and saw Haley behind the counter finishing up our sandwiches.

"Wow, that is a very sexy pair of pajama's, are they new." I asked referring to the ultra short silky red and black shorts with matching tank top.

"Yeah, I got them Saturday when I went shopping with Brooke. Do you like them?" She said as she spun around again allowing me full access to the **23**.

"Uh Yeah, I like them, remind me to ask Brooke to take you shopping more often."

"Haha very funny." She said.

"Let's eat, I'm starving."

"Geez, your always hungry." I said and then started laughing.

"Well duh, I am eating for two now." She said, as she leaned down to my seat at the kitchen table and kissed me.

We sit there and eat talking occasionally and when we finished I took our plates and glasses and put them in the sink and when I turned around she was already sitting on the couch.

"So what do you want to watch?" She said.

"Well we could always watch…"

"No, I am not watching a game."

"Ok well than Mrs. Scott what do you want to watch." I said as I sit down next to her and instantly her legs found their spot across my lap while her head rest on a pillow.

"Well Mr. Scott how about we watch some re-runs of I Love Lucy?" She said as she reached over to get the remote off the coffee table and as she did her tank top rose up and I could see the visibly growing bump in her stomach that I had just seen for the first time.

"That's cool, uh let me ask you a question."

"Uh ok, what is it?" She said as she set up closer to me.

"Ok, um when…when did you start showing?" I managed to blurt out.

"Oh that, um over the past week it has just grown, does it freak you out?"

"What? Of course not, I think it is beautiful, you are beautiful, and our son or daughter is going to be beautiful." I said as I rose up her tank top and placed my hand on her stomach.

"Really, you're not going to find me repulsive when I am 9 months pregnant?"

"What, I think you are crazy, you will be as beautiful to me when you are 9 months along as you are to me right now. Nothing will ever change how beautiful you are, plus you may be even more beautiful when you are ready to pop, because that is my child you are carrying."

"You know Nathan, you are quite charming." She said as she set up on her knees and gave me a kiss.

"I know." I said as I gave her another kiss and that kiss turned into another which turned into a full-on make-out session. I leaned over and turned the T.V. off and stood up and she looked at me and I reached out my hand and she accepted it and we began to kiss again and this time I picked her up threshold style and carried her to our bedroom and when we entered our bedroom she took her foot and kicked the door shut.

I slowly made my way over to the bed and ever so gently laid her down on the bed and just stood over her and removed my t-shirt. After my shirt was gone I laid down over her and begin to kiss her again and at that moment I raised her and myself off the bed and removed her shirt exposing her bare chest, Thank God she slept without a bra, after that was gone I stood up and removed my pajama pants and that left us both in our underwear. Me in my boxers and her in her sexy underwear, she was never one for thongs, but the underwear she wore, personally I found to be very sexy. I laid down over her and begin to trail kisses down her cheek, down her neck and then I made my way down her chest and onto her stomach and I placed gentle kisses on her baby bump, which I thought was very sexy.

She just laid there and let out gentle moans and grabbed onto my shoulders as I gently slid my thumbs under her underwear and removed them, and then I kicked off my own underwear.

There are no words to say that can take the place of the way Haley makes me feel and after we were done we laid there in each other's arms and begin the night the same way we ended it this morning in each other's arms.

Hope you enjoy, remember this is my first story, please review and tell me what you think.

Love you all.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
